gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumble: The Interactive Game
"Today, one of these four players will win a fabulous vacation to (insert trip), as we play Jumble: The Interactive Game! The scramble board game millions of Americans have played for years. And here's the host of the show, Wink Martindale!" Jumble: The Interactive Game was one of three interactive game shows produced for The Family Channel after Trivial Pursuit. Premise Four contestants compete in an interactive game based on the newspaper word game. Gameplay The game was played in three rounds. In each round, the contestants were shown a series of scrambled-up or "jumbled" words, and their job was to unscramble them. Host Martindale read four clues to four words (one for each clue). Each word was three and four letters long. On each clue, the contestants typed in the correct word by pressing the buttons on their telephone keypads. They typed in according to the letters over the numbers; for example, if the correct word was rice, then they had to press "7, 4, 2, 3". The contestants had. 10 seconds on each clue to type in the word, and if any of them were correct, they scored points according to how fast they punched in, up to 1,000. After playing the four clues, the players then tried to unscramble one more word. This last word used circled letters from the first four words and it was part of a caption punchline to a cartoon riddle. The contestants had the usual 10 seconds to solve the riddle; same rules applied. For example: (this was used on the show) "Why did Susie leave the classroom while carrying a chair?" The punchline would currently say "Teacher said to take her ____."; and the circled jumble would say "TEAS" The answer to that riddle would be: "Teacher said to take her SEAT. (7, 3, 2, 8)". After all four clues/words and the cartoon riddle were played, the players with the highest scores advanced to the next round, with the scores resetting to zero for each new round. Round 1 Four players played Round 1 with the three highest scorers advancing to Round 2. Round 2 Three players played Round 2 with the two highest scorers advancing to Round 3. Round 3 Two players competed in the final round, and the player with the highest score won the game and also received a trip and one other prize. The runner-up received a prize of his/her own. Interactive Component When each round with the studio players was done, home viewers could call a special 1-900 number. For a cost of $4.98, they could play a game of "Interactive Jumble". This was played exactly like a round of the studio game, and home viewers answered with their touch-tone telephone. The home viewer with the highest score would win a small prize and the right to enter a weekly playoff, played the same as before. The winner of this playoff would receive a trip. Playbreak Quotes "It's time for our Family Channel Interactive Playbreak. Get your phones because it's your chance to be a contestant on a game show. Here's your host, Wink Martindale." - Randy West (when it's time for the Interactive Playbreak after every commercial break during Jumble) "WINK: Hello/Hi, it's time for a Jumble Playbreak. You wanna win terrific prizes? Pick up your phone now, and call 1-900-933-9988 before our call-in countdown reaches zero. It only costs $4.98 to play and it's really easy. In this game, you unscramble four Jumbled words using the letters above the numbers on your telephone keypad. If the Jumbled word is (Insert jumble letter), we'd give you the clue (insert clue), and you'll have 10 seconds to spell the answer (insert correct answer) by pressing (insert numbers and punctuation marks for the letters). After all four words are played, we'll take letters from each of the words to make a final Jumbled word, which will fit in the caption of a cartoon. For example, (insert question)? You'll have 10 seconds to solve the riddle which in this case is (insert correct answer) by unscrambling that one final word. In order to get credit for an answer, remember, you gotta spell out the entire word. The caller with the highest score combining the most correct answers in the shortest amount of time wins. Randy, tell them about the prizes. RANDY: Today's Featured Prize, (insert prize for home viewer). Today's Playbreak winners will get to compete in a weekly playoff for (insert trip for home viewer). WINK: It's easy, but don't forget, you need a touch-tone phone, and you must be at least 18 to play. Well, our call-in countdown is almost over, and we'll be right back to play our game." - Wink Martindale (telling home viewers about the Jumble Interactive Playbreak during Jumble in 1994) Studio Glendale Studios, Glendale, CA Rating YouTube Videos Jumble Commercial Jumble Playbreak A Full Episode of the Show Part 1 Part 2 Another Full Episode Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Interactive Category:Family Game Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings